Walk Away
by Mempyisms
Summary: Hiead gets caught in a battle with Victim. Hiead gets amnesia. Hiead gets a new friend... H/Z


Author's Notes: Eh. Hiead is... insane. Well, he is in the manga, and I feel that however a character is in the manga is how they truly, eh, are. I know, I know. I'm weird. ^-^  
  
Anyway, I'm starting a new fic (as is obvious). I'm writing another story about Zero and Hiead, and yes, I know mine are never original; they follow the same fangirl, out-of-character pattern when it comes to Hiead and Zero realizing their homosexuality. A lot of you (perhaps the majority) are rolling your eyes and thinking, "Hiead is insane. There is positively no way that anyone, especially not this fool of a person, can write a romance between Zero and Hiead and keep them in character," and, well, you could be right. It would be very hard. But bear with me, please. ^^;;;  
  
***  
  
A drop of sweat rolled, tickling, down his cheek, over the grooves of a long, fresh gash, and dripped from his chin. His mind was swimming so violently even the small action of turning his head was dizzying and sent the floor beneath him swaying.  
  
He turned around to face someone. The person was pale of face, with deep- set eyes the same dark color as his hair. He didn't know who it was, couldn't discern their identity because his vision was blurred with tears, sweat, blood, or all three.  
  
The young man, whoever he was, swayed worse than the floor, rocking dangerously from side to side and sometimes disappearing altogether. Worse still, Hiead thought he was seeing double.  
  
Hitting the floor snapped his head back, his neck burning.  
  
"...iead!" he heard before he passed out.  
  
Much later, weeks in the future, he would remember hearing a sickening, wet crack! in the back of his head, and a sense of total blankness.  
  
Like dying, and being reborn.  
  
***  
  
Zero stood panting in the doorway of the infirmary room.  
  
When he'd heard the news, he'd come running. He'd been not only shocked when Clay had told Kizna, Ihkney, and him that Hiead was in the infirmary after running into a few Victim (who had somehow slipped undetected under radar) while practicing out in space in his PRO-ing, but he'd also been jealous, once the realization that Hiead had experienced an awesome, life- threatening, once-in-a-blue-moon battle with Victim had sunken in.  
  
Only Goddess Pilots had ever fought Victim.  
  
Hiead had managed to eliminate the Victim. He'd even managed to get back to GOA in his PRO-ing. But supposedly he'd had passed out in the hanger.  
  
The machines beeped in dissonancy. Wires and tubes interlaced around a sickly-thin figure practically drowning in white sheets. As Zero observed Hiead's chest rise and fall, he admitted Hiead looked pretty banged up.  
  
He licked his lips. Perhaps it was a good thing, beneficial to everyone. Hiead was an antagonistic monster. He cared about no one but himself, and he would soon as kill someone as look at him, if he thought that person was standing in his way. Hiead was a young man who neither wanted redemption, nor deserved it.  
  
Zero frowned unhappily. No redemption. no forgiveness. Why should he feel sorry for Hiead?  
  
Zero was jarred from his thoughts by a movement across the room. Had one of Hiead's eyelashes fluttered? Inching closer to the bed upon which Hiead lay, Zero paused again to examine his face. He waited for several long moments, but nothing in Hiead's expression changed. Hiead was still unconscious.  
  
Part of Zero almost wanted Hiead to wake up. He would've liked to know what it had been like fighting solo, nobody there to help you out and your PRO- ing failing. But most of him didn't want Hiead to wake up, ever. Most of him was firmly of opinion that Hiead deserved his fate, even if-  
  
"W-where... am I?" Hiead's eyes were bloodshot, and he was staring up at Zero.  
  
Zero had taken a step backwards. He knew Hiead was dangerous. Hiead would fancy provoking him, possibly even killing him, just because Zero was bothering him while he was recovering. It wouldn't matter that Hiead had been in a coma five seconds ago-not to Hiead, at least.  
  
Zero found himself hoping that the many wires and needles in Hiead's skin would slow him down if he decided Zero's face wasn't bruised enough.  
  
"Tell me who you are," said Hiead finally, and his brow creased as he struggled to sit up (Zero could tell that both Hiead's arms were broken). Candidate #88 didn't take his eyes off Zero; he stared fixedly at him, expecting an answer.  
  
"Hiead?" Zero said, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Hiead," Hiead parroted. "Hiead." His tongue played slowly with the name. Hiead leaned forward, albeit not without strain, and put his knuckled to his forehead. His expression, Zero could see, was one of intense concentration. "Is that my name?" he said, after a couple minutes. The whole time, Zero had been watching him.  
  
Zero swallowed. What was he supposed to say? He still couldn't believe what seemed to be happening. Did Hiead really have amnesia? "Yes. That is-yes, that's your name." He was nervous. What if this was some sick plan Hiead had concocted to beat him up? What if the boy was planning on lunging at him when his back was turned, when he wasn't paying attention?  
  
"I see." Hiead twisted slightly to look more closely at Zero. For once, in the two and some odd years that Zero had known him, Hiead seemed to be looking at him and seeing him as a human being-not a thing over which to triumph, not an obstacle in his path to becoming a Goddess Pilot, but a fellow human being. There wasn't the flagrant hate or sharp gleam of insanity in his eyes to which Zero had grown so accustomed. There was respect-the kind of mutual respect anybody gives to anybody, be he stranger, neighbor, or brother-and thoughtfulness. "Might I ask your name?"  
  
Zero's gaze rested on a crusted-over cut on Hiead's bottom lip that probably cracked open afresh every time he talked. "Call me Zero." He hesitantly offered his hand to the boy on the bed. For long moments, Hiead watched it as though expecting Zero to do something with it next, before it occurred to Zero that he might not know what a handshake was anymore. "Err- never mind," he muttered and retracted his hand.  
  
It was then, at the opportune moment, that Zero's stomach tightened painfully; and it made a squishy sort of noise before growling lowly. Zero cast a wary glance at Hiead. "Say, um-uh, are you hungry? Hiead?"  
  
Hiead scratched his fair head. "I guess so, Zero."  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Well, um, d'ya think it needs so much work I should preclude my writing career on FF.net, right now, this instant, before I start a riot? Or do you think it needs a lot of work, but maybe, someday, it might be bearable to read? Or do you think it was kinda/sorta okay and needs a few touch-ups, but nothing big? Well, if any of the above, I'd be eternally grateful to know what needs fixing and/or complete rewriting! Any tips or suggestions are MORE than welcome! ^-^  
  
I don't really like this fic right now. I think Zero's hate towards Hiead here is too mild, and vice versa (of course Hiead -is- suffering from amnesia and he can be excused from his insufferable kindness, but some people's personality traits never change, even if they have amnesia). 


End file.
